Haunted
by Rosslyn Verity
Summary: A glimpse into Detective Erin Lindsays past reveals trauma and abuse of her and her two siblings. This is the story of how she and her siblings were separated and what happens when the past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Just a couple ideas I had floating around in my head. _

_Please let me know if you'd like to see this explored further. _

_Ross_

* * *

Erin (13)

Teddy (11)

Emma (6)

* * *

**Wallflowers **

A soft stream of light slipped through the crack in the open door, illuminating the darkened hallway.

Erin paused, hand on the open apartment door, lingering only a moment before swallowing a lump in her throat and pushing the door open. The apartment was cold, showing no signs of heat use in mid February.

Voices could be heard from the kitchen, where the sole light in the apartment remained on. Erin crept forward and peered into the door, two men and her mother sat at the kitchen table that was strewn with cash, several lines of cocaine, and a couple hash pipes.

The men glanced up, "Well look who's home," the older man announced.

Erin's mother didn't turn around.

"What are you staring at," the younger man snapped.

Erin watched as her mothers fingers lingered around at neck of the whiskey bottle, "Mom-" she began.

"Get out." Her mother hissed under her breath. Erin continued to linger in the hallway.

"You heard her," the older man snapped and this time, Erin turned on her toes and retreated to the bedroom.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she whispered, "Teddy?" Erin tip toed over the bed, and gently sat down as she removed the covers to find her younger siblings huddled together for warmth. Erin sighed and moved to tuck them back in before the young boys eyes flashed open, and immediately he pulled the younger girl closer to him, causing her to startle awake.

"It's okay." Erin raised her hands, "It's just me."

"Erin?" the little girl squeaked.

"Yeah Em, it's me." Erin replied as the little girl scudded into her arms, Teddy hung back.

"Where have you been?" Teddy asked apprehensively, "You've been gone for three days." He looked down as he nervously picked at his cuticles.

"I know." Erin reached out to give his hand a squeeze before readjusting the little girl in her arms. She looked down at the young child who had chestnut brown waves that mirrored her own. The tiny body shivered in Erin's arms "Are you okay?" she asked, returning her gaze to her little brother.

Teddy didn't meet her eye, only shrugged, steal a quick glance at the door, "We're cold." He replied quietly, "And hungry."

Lindsay frowned before pulling her backpack towards her, "I brought you something." She opened her backpack and began to dig through it, before finally pulling out a loaf of white bread and some peanut butter, "It's not much…" she began.

"Thank you." Teddy cut her off before hugging her around the neck.

Erin rubbed his back with her spare arm, as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "Remember to keep it hidden in your room, okay?"

Teddy rocked back onto his heels to look at her, "You always take care of us."

Erin nodded, "Whatever it takes."

* * *

The morning came much too soon, as the sun came shinning in, awaking Erin from a restless sleep. Teddy slept soundly in the crook of one arm and Emma in the other. Shifting carefully, she maneuvered from beneath her siblings to slip from the room, grabbing her backpack as she went.

Erin headed quietly into her own room as she shoved clothes for the next few days into her backpack. Her mother wouldn't notice her absence, what with the high she had been riding lately.

As she shoved a last pair of jeans into her backpack she turned to leave, and was taken aback by the older man from last night blocking her path.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with the quirk of an eyebrow.

Erin tried to push past him, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her back in the room.

"Get on the bed." He told her.

"No." Erin replied.

"Get on the fucking bed!" He screamed.

Erin stood her ground defiantly.

"Get on the bed now." His voice was deadly calm as he approached her slowly, "Or I will take your little sister and fuck her instead." He shoved her back onto the bed and this time she didn't protest.

* * *

The man left the room doing up his belt as Erin quickly dressed, she grabbed her backpack off the ground and squeezed it hard against her chest, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over.

She took a deep breath and throwing her backpack over her shoulder she returned to Teddy's room.

Teddy and Emma were already up and dressed, "You guys almost ready? I'll walk you to school."

The two younger children nodded, Erin returned their smile, but gave Emma a once over, the six year old was dressed in a pair of overalls that had been handed down from both Erin and Teddy with a blue and green dinosaur on her long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Come here" Erin instructed, "Lets do something with that hair."

Emma bounded over to the bed as Erin dropped down her backpack, "Pass me a brush will you Teddy?" Teddy immediately retrieved the pink hairbrush he had taken from his moms bedroom.

"I tried to help her with her hair…" he trailed off as he scuffed his running shoe against the dirty carpet.

"That's okay." Erin gave him a sympathetic smile as she battled to get the brush through the knots forming in Emma's hair.

"There." Erin finished a French braid and patted Emma on the head.

"Thank-you." Emma said quietly, glancing at her reflection in a cracked mirror and smiling before looking back up at Erin.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks." Erin winked at Emma and used her thumb to wipe some of the remaining peanut butter from the corner of her mouth.

"Come on," Erin looked between the two of them, "Lets get out of here."

Erin propped the door open and led the way down the hall. As they passed the living room, Erin could see her Mom passed out on the couch wearing only her bra and underwear. The whole apartment smelled like marijuana and Erin ushered her younger siblings quickly to the front door.

Teddy grabbed his coat and Erin helped Emma with her coat that was much too thin for the Chicago winter. "Here Emma" Teddy handed his younger sister a pair of mittens, "You can wear the mitts today."

Emma smiled a little, "We can share," she offered, "you take one and I'll take one."

Teddy shook his head, "Nope!"

Emma looked up at Erin, "He does this all the time." She whispered.

Erin's heart broke at the interaction between her siblings, "Common" she managed, "You're going to be late."

The three siblings walked the eight blocks in silence. When they arrived in front of the school Erin pulled two twenty dollar bills out of her backpack and handed them to Teddy, clasping her hands over his small, cold fingers "I want you to use this for your lunches this week, okay?"

"Erin, where did you-"

"Don't worry about it." Erin assured him.

Teddy looked into his big sisters eyes, searching for answers.

"I said I'd take care of you" She looked between them, "and I will."

"But-" Teddy began.

"No buts." Erin stopped him, she took a deep breath and looked at the ground before meeting their eyes again, "It might be a couple days until I see you guys again."

"Erin…" Teddy looked worried.

"It's okay buddy." Erin pulled him into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay."

Teddy nodded into her and after a moment longer, they released one another. Teddy wiped away a stray tear as Erin turned to Emma and crouched down to her level.

Emma's lip quivered as she fought the tears that threatened to spill over, "Don't go Erin, please." She flung herself into Erins arms as sobs overtook her tiny body.

Erin closed her eyes and pursed her lip as she tried to soothe the little girl by rubbing calming circles on her back. "I have to go." She managed to get the words out before she detangled herself from her younger sister.

Erin straightened as she looked between her siblings. Teddy wrapped a comforting arm around Emma as she cuddled into his side, still sniffling as the tears rolled freely down her rosy cheeks.

"I'll see you soon." She told them as she turned on her heel and strode away. She crossed the street away from the school, slipping into a back alley where she sunk down against and old wooden fence. Her hand covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping and finally, the tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the kind reviews.

I am a little behind on Chicago PD and I need to catch up so I have all my facts straight (to the best of my knowledge) - I should be caught up soon but until then, here's a little something to keep you tied over.

Enjoy and please continue to review.

-Ross

* * *

**Carry On, Carry On**

Erin gripped the counter top of the dimly lit washroom, staring down her reflection, wondering who she had become. "Pull it together." Erin muttered to herself, "For them." As always, she could only stare into her own eyes for a moment before she turned away, running her hands through her hair before shoving her hand into her jacket pocket to retrieve a red lipstick. Erin lined her lips, pressing them gently together to distribute the makeup before leaving the dingy washroom without another glance towards the broken mirror.

Exiting through the loading doors into a back alley, Erin strode into the cold Chicago night. She pulled her thin, pleather jacket closer around her, shivering as a gust of wind blew against her bare legs. Erin looked down at her worn out black heels and taking a sharp inhale of cold air she lowered her head and made her way towards the main street.

As she walked out onto the street, she lifted her head and causally strolled to her usual spot where she leaned against the cool red brick of a convenience store. She kicked one leg back against the wall and reached into her pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

It didn't take long for her first customer to arrive. Erin remembered the first time she had solicited, about three months ago, her eyes were red from crying as a young man shoved her in the direction of a black Mercedes. "You do good and we split what you make." He told her as she trembled beneath his grasp.

Erin walked towards the car and leaned into the window of the darkened car. The locks clicked open and she slipped into the passenger seat.

* * *

Erin wiped the smudged lipstick off her face with the back of her hand before shoving her hands deep into her pockets. Her fingers fiddled gently with the little bit of cash she had earned that night but her eyes were empty. Her body felt numb. Her fist clenched around the cash, pushing the evening out of her mind and reminding herself what she was saving for; a small two bedroom apartment in a better neighbourhood where she and her siblings would be safe. That was a long term goal - for now, they had to eat.

* * *

Erin pushed a grocery cart down the isles of the Walmart a few blocks from their house. She sighed as she grabbed a few boxes of Kraft Dinner and tossed them in the cart. At least they had a house, Erin thought, for now, their living situation always tended to shift drastically. Erin never knew where they would end up. She grabbed a couple cans of soup off the shelf before heading towards the check out.

"That will be $35.60" the cashier told her, Erin nodded, not matching the womans eyes as she dug her hand into her pocket to retrieve four ten dollar bills.

"I think I have some change-" Erin began checking her pockets, but before she could continue the woman thrust her change back into her hand, "Whatever." Erin mumbled as moved towards the end of the register and began packing the groceries into her backpack.

As she was leaving the store, Erin spotted a pair of mittens on a nearby rack, Erin retrieved the change from her pocket, glancing up at the sign that read $10.

Erin glanced around the Walmart before shoving a two pairs of mitts into her jacket. She moved to leave when suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Miss your going to have to come with me."

Erin's eyes darted around the store looking for an escape but her options were limited, she nodded slowly and allowed the employee to guide her towards the managers office. The twosome walked past the front door, and Erin decided to make a run for it.

Two security guards easily cornered the young, scared girl as backing her up against the wall.

* * *

"The store isn't going to press charges." The police officer explained to her, "You're lucky."

Erin stared at her shoes, "Right." She replied unenthusiastically.

The officer eyed her another moment, "You're free to go. Pick up your belongings at the front desk on your way out"

Erin nodded and walked quickly towards the front desk of the police station to retrieve her backpack.

The officer glanced over as he was approached by an older man, "Detective," he nodded his greetings.

"Looks like she knows her way around here." The detective nodded in the direction of Erin, his voice was low and husky.

"That girls been in here before." The officer agreed, "A couple misdemeanour charges."

"What'd she do this time?" the detective inquired.

"Retail theft." The officer replied, the detective cocked his head to eye the officer, "She was stealing mittens," he clarified.

The detective nodded, looking back at the girl, "Where did you say you picked her up again?"

* * *

Erin walked home slowly, she couldn't tell if it was very early or very late. She was exhausted, but would still have to find a way to go to school in the morning. Just as she was nearing the apartment, the sun began to be peak over the buildings, signaling the start of a new day.

When Erin got into the apartment, everything was quiet, her Mom was out, probably scoring a fix with her newest "friends." Erin moved towards the kitchen, she opened dropped her backpack on the counter and reached inside only to discover that the ice cream she had bought, Teddy's favourite, had melted all over the inside of her backpack and all over the rest of the food inside.

Erin took a deep breath as she pressed the heels of her hand into her eyes in an attempt to avoid bursting into tears. With another deep breath she removed her hands and set to work salvaging the remaining groceries.

After a little while, she began to hear rustling coming from the bedrooms, "Teddy?" she called out as she dried her hands on a dish towel and tossed it over the back of the couch, "Ems?"

Teddy and Emma emerged from the bedrooms, Teddy yawned and Emma rubbed her eyes, the kids were both clad in oversize t-shirts and sweatpants. Their tiny bare feet padded delicately on the cold apartment floor as Erin embraced both of them in a tight hug. "Come here." Erin said as she guided them towards the kitchen table, "Sit down."

Erin turned towards the counter and returned a moment later with a slice of chocolate cake topped with one freshly lit candle. "Happy Birthday Teddy." Erin smiled at her brother and sister. Teddy beamed and Emma clapped her hands together as Erin set the cake down in front of them with two forks. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Erin giggled as she placed a banana beside each of her siblings, "Breakfast of champions."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those of you who are reviewing especially LaJoy Mechell and KjWolfsound.

Also, it was asked to skip ahead to when Erin is in intelligence - while we will get there eventually (we will likely have a couple time jumps) - this story is about Erin's back story.

Please review.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**All Of My Kindness, Is Taken For Weakness**

Erin's chin dropped to her chest and her eyes immediately flashes open as they glanced nervously around the class room before coming to rest on the unimpressed teacher at the front of the room.

"Are we boring you Miss. Lindsay?" the teacher drawled as the class giggled.

Erin looked down as her hands and began to pick her cuticles, "No Ms. Smith," she replied quietly.

"See me after class," Ms. Smith stated curtly.

Erin sighed as she grabbed her pen and attempted to listen to what was being taught about United States History. The time ticked by as Erin forced her eyes to stay open, until finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang.

Erin stood with the rest of the class to collect her books as a group of girls pushed past her causing her to drop her pencil case. The girls giggled as they watched Erin sighed sadly, stooping down to grab her things.

"Nice outfit Lindsay." One of the girls chirped, as Erin's hand froze over her pencil case, "I guess your junkie, jailbird parents are trash pickers too."

Erin's eyes watered as she turned away and stood up.

"That's enough." Ms. Smiths voice could be heard from behind her, "Off to study hall for that stunt." She snapped.

Erin could hear the girls protesting, but she was thankful Ms. Smith had intervened. It wasn't very often that someone stuck up for her.

"I will not permit bullies in my class room." Erin could hear Ms. Smith saying. It took a moment for Erin to realize that her teacher was speaking to her.

"Erin?" Ms. Smith's voice softened ever so slightly.

"Yeah?" Erin asked as she quickly wiped away the tears welling in her eyes with the back of her sleeve before turning around.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Ms. Smith asked.

Erin's brow furrowed in confusion, "Like what?"

Ms. Smith leaned back against the desk, "Like why you are always coming in late, not paying attention, falling _asleep _in class? Is there something going on at home that I should know about?"

Erin blinked twice before shaking her head, "I don't think so."

"Erin," Ms. Smith sighed, "If something is going on, the school is here to support you."

Erin opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Your grades in my class have dropped drastically. I pulled your files and the same is true for your other classes. If and when you show up you are exhausted and unenthusiastic." Ms. Smith explained.

"Are teenagers typically enthusiastic for North American History?" Erin replied.

Ms. Smith sighed, "Erin, if you don't improve –" she paused as if trying to find the right words, "the school will be forced to hold you back. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes." Erin replied as she scuffed her converse against the ground and refused to match Ms. Smith's eyes.

"It means you won't be graduating and moving onto high school with your friends." Ms. Smith continued.

"I'll do better." Erin finally looked at her teacher, but there was no sparkle in her eyes, no hope in her voice.

"I hope so." Ms. Smith replied before straightening, indicating that Erin was free to go.

* * *

Erin stopped at her locker to dump her books before her next class, as she shut her locker, her best friend appeared.

"Where have you been?" Annie demanded.

Erin gave her a half smile, "Ms. Smith." She replied.

"Everything okay?" Annie asked as she threw her arm around Erin's neck and they proceeded to walk towards their math class.

After a moment Erin nodded, "It's fine."

"Good!" Annie clapped her hands together, "Because my brother, some of his friends are having a party tonight, and we're going."

Erin frowned, "I denno Annie, I've got to…"

"Got to what?" Annie asked playfully, "Go home an babysit?"

Erin let out a half laugh, "Yeah, actually."

"You're their sister, not their mother, and you never have any fun." Annie poked Erin in the ribs.

Erin gave her a half smile, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Meet me at 9." Annie whispered into her ear as they entered their next class.

* * *

Erin arrived home after school, kicking off her shoes before entering she found her mother, Bunny, sitting on the living room floor, playing monopoly with her siblings. She let out a breath, almost believing for a moment that they were a normal family.

"Hi Sweetie." Her mother's words were slurred, "Come join us."

Hesitantly Erin moved towards them and sat down on the floor. She could smell the alcohol as she eyed her mother uncertainly.

"We're just playing a game until Jack comes back." She hiccupped.

"Who's Jack?" Erin asked.

"Moms new boyfriend." Teddy whispered as Emma crawled into Erin's lap and snuggled into her.

Erin wrapped her arms around her baby sister tighter.

"What's Jack like?" Erin inquired.

"Oh, he's handsome, and smart, and he has money." Bunny replied.

Erin nodded slowly.

"He's going to take care of us sweet heart." Bunny reached out to Erin who pulled away before her eyes were draw to her youngest daughter who was suckling her thumb. Reaching across the board, she swatted the young girls hand, "You're not a baby." She told Emma coldly, her demeanor instantly changing.

"Mom!" Erin scolded as Emma began to cry.

Bunny let out an exasperated breath before rolling her eyes, "I'm sorry sweetie," she told Emma in a tone that indicated she clearly wasn't sorry at all. "But you know what Jack says, it's time for you to be a big girl."

Erin's eyes narrowed at her mother, "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Bunny shrugged as she reached for her glass, "Both of them." She indicated.

"You know she's six right?" Erin demanded angrily as Emma whimpered quietly in her arms, "Maybe instead of yelling at her you should protect her from your sick boyfriends!"

Bunny scowled, "_What _are you talking about? I do protect them."

"You mean like you protected me?" Erin replied as she stood up, "Come on guys, we're going to spend the night at Annie's." She put Emma down, "Go pack some clothes in your backpacks."

"Erin…" Bunny called after them, "I…"

"Save it Mom." Erin snapped.

"Jack is _not _hurting those kids." Bunny protested, "I swear!"

Erin nodded, "Okay, but he's here, we're not, understood?"

"Erin, please, I'm trying, but you're always looking for the worst in me."

"No, I'm looking for the best in you." Erin looked at the ceiling as tears welled in her eyes, "I just can't ever seem to find it."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews - i love reading them - please continue to let me know what you think.

Yes, you will definitely see Voight - you may have seen him already ;) but more coming soon!

* * *

**For You This Is Just A Good Time But For Me This Is My Whole Life**

"Here ya go." Annie pushed open the door to a dark room and held it open as Erin slipped inside. Carefully balancing a sleeping Emma on her hip, she flicked on the light. Annie gave her friend a sympathetic smile, "She's cute when she's sleeping," she joked as she gently pushed a stray curl out of the childs face.

Erin looked down at Emma, her one arm was slung around Erin's neck and the other clutched a small stuffed giraffe that had been Erin's as a child. Erin looked back at Annie, "Yeah," she agreed, "Listen, Annie-" Erin began.

Annie held up her hands. "It's nothing, Erin, really."

Erin sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and nodding, "Thank you. It will just be a little while, just until we can get back on our feet."

Annie nodded, "Of course, take as long as you need." She looked down and gave Teddy a smile before slipping from the room.

Erin's eyes lingered on the door a moment before she turned to Teddy, "Come on, lets get you guys ready for bed." She hoisted the sleeping child up further onto her hip as she dropped her backpack on a nearby chair.

Teddy moved slower, carefully placing his backpack on the bed and slowly unzipping it to pull out his pyjamas.

Erin glanced up as she sat down on the bed, "There's a washroom just down the hall where you can change and brush your teeth."

Teddy nodded, gathering his things, and tip toed towards the bathroom. Erin watched him go before turning her attention back to the sleeping child in her arms.

"Okay sweet girl," Erin told her sister, "time for jammies." Emma grunted in response and curled deeper into Erin's chest. Erin responded by gently pulling each arm from her sleeve, her fingers traced along the childs porcelain skin, stopping to hover over each bruise that lined her thin arms. She squeezed her eyes shut before quickly retrieving the pyjamas and dressing the child. Scooping Emma into her arms, Erin carried her to the bed and tucked her into the warm covers. She brushed her sisters bangs to the side and watched her breathe, she remembered the fourth of July in Elmwood Park, Teddy was at a friends for the weekend and Erin had come home to find Emma screaming beside her mother who had overdosed on the kitchen floor. Knowing she couldn't call 9-11 for fear that she and her siblings would get taken away from her mother and separated, she dragged Bunny to the bathtub and filled it with ice cubes. Then she just sat there, hoping she couldn't die, praying for her to breath –

"Erin?"

Erin jumped, startled out of her memories, as she clutched her chest, "Teddy." She let out a breath of relief, "I didn't hear you come back in." she pulled the covers on the other side of the bed back, "Come on," she patted the mattress, "Jump in."

Hesitantly Teddy made his way to the bed, "What's going to happen to us?" Teddy asked.

"Whatd'ya mean?" Erin asked, even though she knew exactly what he meant, it was the same reason her stomach had been twisted into knots since she packed and left their apartment.

"Where are we going to go?" he asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Erin ran her fingers through his hair, "We'll figure it out." Erin promised, "We always do, but for now, we have warm, safe, place to sleep. So you let me worry about the rest, okay?"

"Erin I-" he trailed off before finally finding his words, "I don't want to go back there."

Erin nodded as she fought the tears welling in her eyes, "I know."

* * *

Slowly Erin descended the stairs to the basement, the music was loud, but it wasn't anything that Teddy and Emma weren't used to – when Bunny used to roll with musicians, they would play their instruments at all hours of the night, regardless of the young children trying to sleep in the other room.

"They down?" Annie asked as she jumped off the couch to approach Erin, who nodded, "Good." She grabbed Erin's hand and led her over to the group, "Now lets have some fun." She smiled over her shoulder. "Guys, this is Erin," she said to the group of teenagers on the couch, "Erin this is Alan, Jake, Charlie, and you know my brother Andy."

Erin forced a smile, "Hi." Her eyes lingered on the guy named Charlie, who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered the room.

"Have a seat Erin." Erin's eyes snapped over to Andy who indicated towards the couch.

Erin and Annie sat down on the couch opposite the teenagers. Erin watched as the guy named Alan cut several lines and offered the dollar bill to the friend, Jake, beside him. Jake leaned down and casually snorted the line of cocaine. He straightened, and catching Erin's eye grinned, offering her the rolled up dollar bill, "No thanks," Erin replied.

Jake shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"So," Andy began, "Annie told me you finally left, good call." Erin nodded, "I took Annie when I was about your age, and we left those drunk fucks who called themselves our parents. Best thing I ever did."

Erin looked sympathetically at Annie who in return grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Listen, I know you're… working." Andy continued, "An I don't blame you, you got two mouths to feed now. But wouldn't you rather come work for us, people you know, people who'll take care of you?"

"I…"

"I wouldn't be all street work either." Andy told her, "We can get you set up to deal. You'll be making good money."

Erin nodded slowly.

"You can stay here until you get on your feet, but a pretty thing like you, it won't take long. What kind of cut were they giving you over there?"

"30%" Erin responded, "They sent me all the leads."

"I'll give you 50 – because you're friends with Annie, and I wanna take care of you." He handed her a beer and raised his glass, "To Erin."

Erin smiled nervously and raised her glass.

"Come upstairs with me, will get things sorted out." Andy told Erin.

Erin looked at Annie who forced a half smile and nodded.

Standing, Erin followed Andy upstairs, and into the main floor bedroom, he shut the door behind them.

Erin's heart was pounding in her chest, she had always liked Andy, but this was business. She had to show him that she was a worthwhile investment.

"You know," he tucked her hair behind her ear, "You are beautiful. A girl like you shouldn't be working the streets. If I could, I would keep you all to myself. He took a step closer pressing his body against hers. Erin took a deep breath, and then, he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews - please keep them coming - they keep me inspired and you with lots of chapters to look forward to ;)

* * *

**Wrecking Ball**

Erin took a deep breath as she rubbed her hands together in the cold Chicago night. "Now or never," she muttered under her breath as she pushed open the door and strode into the house. The house was dimly lit and there was a group of men huddled over a table as Erin rounded the corner.

They glanced up, "Erin," one of the men barked, "Where the fuck have you been?" he asked as he crossed the room and roughly grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks together.

"I'm sorry, I had to take care of my brother and sister," Erin began.

The man eyed her before shoving her back, "You were gone three days. You know what kind of money I lost because of you?" he barked, "You're lucky I don't kick your ass to the curb."

"Well actually," Erin massaged her face, "that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

The two men standing over the table straightened, suddenly interested in what was about to unfold.

"Listen," Erin began, nervously running her fingers through her hair, "I can't do this anymore, I just –" Erin was stopped dead as a fist collided with her face and she doubled over in pain.

The man grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and yanked her to her full height before slamming her against the wall.

Erin gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out.

"No, _you _listen to _me,_ _bitch. _I took a chance on you when you come here beggin' me for work. I took a chance on you_" _He jabbed his finger into her face.

"I know, I know." Erin breathed, "I'm sorry, it's just, I have to be home at night, I can't –"

"I don't wanna here your lies. You will pay me back the money you lost me these past few nights. I had regulars lined up for you – you owe me six hundred dollars."

"I, I don't have six hundred dollars."

"You don't have it?" the man looked back at his friends, "she don't have it."

"Well you better damn well find it, or I find you, and I will slit your throat." His hand clasped tight around her neck, "Got it?"

Erin nodded, terrified of what would happen to her siblings if she wasn't around to take care of them. "I'll find the money."

* * *

"What happened?" Annie gasped as her hand cupped Erin's cheek.

Erin shied away in pain and shook her head as the tears began to flow.

Annie's brow furrowed in concern as she pulled Erin gently into a hug, "They say I owe them money." Erin managed to get out through her sobs.

Annie pulled back to take in Erin, her hair was matted with blood and the left side of her face was swollen and bruised, "How much?"

Erin shook her head despairingly.

"Erin," Annie insisted, "How much?"

"Six hundred dollars but-"

"It's fine, okay." Annie pulled her back into a hug, "we'll think of something."

"This is just such a mess." Erin cried into her friends arms, "I can't, I can't leave them Annie, I just... I can't..."

Just then Andy and Charlie came in with Teddy and Emma, "What the fuck happened?" Andy demanded as he looked between the two girls. Erin quickly wiped away the tears but she couldn't hide the bruises.

"Erin!" Emma screamed as she ran to hug her big sister while Teddy hung back nervously.

Erin opened her arms to Emma as she ran her fingers through the little girls hair in an attempt to comfort her, "It's okay baby, it's okay," she cooed into Emma's ear.

Emma pulled back as tears welled in her doe brown eyes and ever so gently she brushed her fingers over the bruise on Erins face, "Somebody hurt you." Her lower lip quivered as she spoke.

Erin opened her mouth to answer but closed it again, "It's okay." She repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"No, it's not okay." Teddy finally spoke, Erin looked at him sadly unsure of what to say to offer some sort of comfort.

"Don't worry buddy." Charlie gave Teddy's shoulder a squeeze, "We're gonna nail the guy who did this." Teddy looked between Charlie and Erin before turning to leave the room.

"Teddy…" Erin called after him helplessly as she moved to stand; Emma had wrapped her arms around Erins neck and was refusing to disentangle herself.

"I'll go." Charlie offered and Erin gave him an appreciative smile.

"Come on." Annie stood, "Lets get you cleaned up."

Andy's worried eyes searched Erin's face as she stood, but she refused to meet his eyes. Slowly, she followed Annie up the stairs.

"Common Ems," Annie tried to take Emma out of Erins arms as they reached the bathroom, "Why don't you go put your pjs on?" she suggested but Emma only clung tighter to Erin.

"It's okay." Erin told Annie.

Annie frowned unconvinced, "Why don't you sit down and let me check out that cut on the back of your head."

Erin nodded as she sunk onto the toilet with Emma still in her arms. She could feel the warm tears cascading down her neck as Emma continued with her muffled sobs.

"Shhh" Erin tried to rock her a little bit to get her to calm down but her own tears began to well in her eyes.

"It's not too bad." Annie announced, "I'll get some ice, do you want to shower now?"

"I'll just shower in the morning." Erin sighed, "I'm exhausted."

Annie nodded, "Okay."

Erin grabbed Annie's hand and forced a smile, "Thanks."

Annie gave Erins hand a tight squeeze, "You're gonna get through this."

Erin nodded, though she wasn't quite sure.

* * *

A knock at the door startled Erin as she looked around to find Andy hovering at the door, "Can I come in?" he asked.

Erin nodded and Andy took a seat on the other side of the bed, "Teddy?"

"He's watching TV with Charlie. He's okay."

Erin nodded slowly as though taking it all in.

"He's just scared is all." Andy looked down at Emma who had finally fallen asleep in Erin's arms, "They both are."

"I know." Erin replied as she looked distantly out the window.

"They don't want to loose you."

Erin sighed as tears welled in her eyes, "I…don't know what to do." She admitted, finally matching Andy's gaze.

He nodded, "We're be here for you all the way."

Erin pressed her lips together as the tears began to roll silently down her cheeks.

"Hey," Andy told her as he moved closer and gently wrapped his arms around her, "Whatever you need, okay?" he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as Erin nodded, "Whatever you need."


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Lights**

Six hundred dollars was more than Erin had saved. "Listen guys," Erin stood in front of her siblings sitting on the bed, "I need to go take care of some things." She hesitated, "I might be gone for a little while, but when I come back everything will be taken care of."

"What are you gonna do?" Teddy asked.

"I'm going to make sure this goes away, and no one gets hurt."

"But _how?" _Teddy persisted.

"I just am, okay!?" Erin snapped.

Teddy crossed his arms over his chest, "You think you know everything but you don't," he shot back angrily.

Erin sighed in exasperation, "Teddy, just trust me okay?"

"You're going to get yourself killed." Teddy replied and Emma started to cry.

"Look," Erin motioned to Emma before kneeling down in front of them, "I'll be fine. I just need you to stay here with Annie and Andy and be good okay? Can you do that for me?" she nudged Emma's chin with her index finger, wiping away a stray tear with her thumb.

Emma nodded but didn't meet her sisters eyes, "Good," Erin straightened, "And you, can you do that?"

Teddy kept his arms crossed and refused to look at her.

"Fine." Erin crossed the room and grabbed her backpack off the chair, "Take care of your sister." She called over her shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

Annie hugged Erin tightly, "Be careful," she whispered into her ear.

"I'll be fine." Erin promised, Annie pulled back to look at her and nodded hesitantly. Erin tried to offer a reassuring smile, but with the knot in her stomach it came out something of a grimace.

With a deep breath and one last wave, Erin headed into the fresh morning air.

* * *

Erin perched in the tree outside the apartment balcony, her legs dangled over the branch, converse shoes swinging back and forth beneath her. Erin chewed her lip, picking at the bark of the tree with her black painted nails, waiting for the right time. Through the sliding glass doors she saw two older men, ones she recognized, but didn't know their names. Too many men to count had passed in and out of their apartment, in and out of their lives. All wanting different things, none of them good. Time crept by and Erin began to remember times she had crawled up into the tree to escape the chaos, how the leaves seemed to wrap her in a tight embrace, offering her protection, unlike any person ever had. It was lonely, but it was safe.

Below her, the apartment door clicked open, and the two men from inside, could be heard mumbling. Erin froze, waiting until she heard the slam of the car door and the start of the engine before she dared to move an inch. The tires crunched the gravel as the men drove out of the parking lot - but Erin waited another fifteen minutes before climbing down. In her experience, it wasn't uncommon for undesirables to return only moments after leaving with a change of heart or seemingly amnesia.

Erin crept into the apartment building and up to the second floor where she found the door to be unlocked. She slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind her and tip toed into the living room.

Bunny was passed out on the couch with a needle on one side of her and a bottle of gin on the other side. Erin turned away from the site, forcing herself towards her mothers bedroom where the men generally left their stash. Erin knelt down and opened the drawer to Bunny's bedside table, glancing nervously behind her a couple times as she rummaged through the empty bottles and garbage until finally she found several bags of cocaine and heroine.

Erin's hands shook as she loaded the drugs into her backpack. She remembered being about eight and Bunny explaining that she did it for _them - _she said she didn't like doing it, being a drug mule, but she did it for her children. Part of her wondered how much trouble her mother would get in for loosing the drugs, but she pushed the guilt out of her mind. Unsure of how much she would need to pay off her debt – she took it all.

* * *

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Erin entered the rundown house where she used to work. Pushing open the door, Erin wandered into the dark space, "Hello?" she called out. Erin could hear creaking above her, and then, her old boss emerged from the top of the staircase.

"Got my money?" he asked as he descended the stairs.

"I want to make a deal." Erin dropped her backpack onto the table and unzipped it to show him the drugs.

The thug looked between Erin and the backpack several times, "I ain't makin' no more deals wit you bitch." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a gun tucked into the front of his pants.

Erin eyed the gun, "This is worth way more than six hundred dollars. You can have it all."

He grabbed the backpack and chucked in across the room, before grabbing the gun from his belt and shoving it in her face, "Get me my money by the end of tomorrow or you and your kids are fucking dead."

Erin swallowed the lump in her throat as she raised her hands defensively, "Okay," she nodded, "I'll get it." Erin backed slowly towards her backpack, she crouched down to collect the spilled contents, shoving them back into her bag.

"Tomorrow!" he yelled, jabbing the gun in her directly.

"Tomorrow." Erin repeated as she backed towards the door.

Stepping into the open air, Erin let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Swallowing the lump in her throat she began to run as fast and as far from the brothel as she could.

After about ten minutes Erin slowed to a jog, "What am I gonna do?" she asked no one in particular as she ran her hands through her hair and looked up at the sky.

Her only option was to sell the drugs – tonight – and if that didn't work, they'd run.

Erin knew where she had to go – selling off 23rd street was easy – it was selling enough to pay off her dept that was hard. Often prostitutes just wanted a jump here and a hit there. If she wanted to score big, she was going to have to take a risk.

Erin moved north, away from the prostitutes and towards the gangs. She was almost where she needed to be when she noticed a black car tailing her. She walked quicker and the car picked up until it was driving beside her. The window rolled down, Erin refused to look over, keeping her eyes glued to the cement.

"Hey kid," came a raspy voice from inside the car, "What are you doing on this end of town?"

Erin ignored him and continued to walk.

"Hey," he called out more roughly this time, "I'm talkin' to you."

"And I'm _ignoring _you." Erin replied, "I'm not doin' calls tonight."

"Calls." The man grunted, "Yeah, well, I ain't here for a call."

Finally Erin stopped and looked over at him.

"Why don't you get in and we can take a ride. I'll drive you home." He offered.

Erin snorted, "Right."

"Look kid, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, it's your choice."

"Go fuck yourself." Erin growled as she turned and continued walking.

"Alright." The man replied and suddenly lights and a siren sounded from his car.

Erin rounded on him, "You're a cop," she hissed as she watched him exit from the driver side and come around. "Are you trying to get us killed?" she glanced quickly around.

"I am." He replied, "And you're under arrest."

He grabbed her and pushed her up against the car, grabbing her backpack and tossing it aside, "For _what_?!" Erin screeched as he forced the cuffs onto her.

He grabbed her back pack and opened it, "I denno," he looked from her to the back pack, "Possession of narcotics, solicitation, failure to comply, you name it." He moved to place her in the back of the car.

"You don't understand." Erin resisted, her voice shaking with desperation.

"What I understand," the cop told her, "is that you're looking for trouble, and in this neighbourhood, you're gonna find it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dancing With the Devil **

"If you'd just let me explain." Erin begged from the back of the cop car as she wriggled beneath the hand cuffs desperately trying to free her hands,

"Alright." The cop pulled over and eyed her in the rear view mirror, "Explain."

Erin opened and closed her mouth a couple times in shock.

"Cat got your tongue?" the officer asked his tone laced with annoyance.

"The drugs aren't mine, I got into trouble and I owed some people some money, so I stole the drugs to pay off my debt but they wouldn't take them and so, I was going to sell them so that I could have the money to pay off the debt and they wouldn't hurt me or my siblings." Erin rambled off all in one breath.

The officer eyed her, "Where are your parents?"

"My dads…in jail, has been for as long as I can remember, and my mom, she's, well, she's…she's around...sometimes, I don't know." Erin admitted with a slight shrug, "I-I don't do drugs."

"But you do steal them, and sell them, and solicit yourself." The officer replied back.

"I –" Erin fidgeted nervously in her seat, "I have two siblings, my brother, he's twelve, and he is so sweet," tears began to well in her eyes, "and my sister, she's six, she's just a little kid, they're always hungry." Erin looked up at the ceiling to try to prevent the tears from spilling over, "I don't want to be this way, but I don't have any other choice."

"There's always a choice." The office replied, "You know, there's help for kids like you, you don't have to be working the streets at thirteen."

"Fourteen." Erin whispered.

"What?" the office snapped.

"I'm fourteen, turned it a couple days ago." Erin swallowed, "I promise, if you let me go, I'll clean up my act, but _you need to let me go."_

He frowned, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

The tears began to flow freely down Erin's cheeks as she inhaled a shaky breath, "_Please,"_ Erin begged, "Do whatever you want with me, but they're going to hurt my brother and sister if I don't get them the money by tomorrow. You have to help me."

"I can't let you go," The officer repeated and Erin began to sob, a real heartbreaking sob that contained years of trauma and abuse that had culminated in this moment. The tears streamed down her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat. The cop turned around in his seat to take in the broken girl, she looked so small with her arms tied behind her back, "I can't let you go, unless…you do something for me."

Erin nodded, "Anything."

"I'll let you go _and _I'll give the money to pay off your debt."

Erin swallowed the lump in her throat, "What do I have to do?"

"You, leave the drugs here, and now, you work for me. You do the same thing you've been doing, nothing changes. When I need you, I'll call."

Erin nodded feeling as though she was in a daze.

"Now, don't go telling anybody about our arrangement – it will put you and your siblings in danger, you understand?"

Again, Erin nodded, "Now tell me where to go, I'll drop you off a few blocks from there."

* * *

The officer opened the door and helped Erin from the car, he spun her around and removed the hand cuffs.

Erin massaged her wrists.

"How much?" he asked.

Erin licked her lips nervously, "Six hundred." She replied.

The officer nodded and reached into his jacket pocket to grab his wallet, he opened it and handed her six hundred dollars.

Erin took it quickly and shoved it into her back pocket as though worried he might renege on the offer, "Thanks," she muttered.

"Now remember, what I said, you work for me now." He shook his finger at her and Erin nodded as he moved to climb back into the drivers seat he paused. "It might feel like you're never gonna get out of this – but you are. We're talking drugs off the street and bringing justice to Chicago streets, and people like you, are helping us." He reached into his breast pocket to retrieve a business card, "If you need me, you call, you understand?"

Erin nodded, "Thank you, I-"

The officer waved it off as he climbed into the car, "Take care of those kids. I'll be in touch." He told her before driving off into the night.

Erin watched him leave, a mixture of emotions flooded through her as she fingered the card in her hands. Apart of her felt relief, another part fear, if anyone were to find out she was working with the police, they wouldn't just target her, they would target Teddy, Emma, even Annie. Erin exhaled slowly, for now, she had made a choice, and it was going to keep her alive and them safe, at least for now.

Looking down, the card read, _Detective Hank Voight, Intelligence Unit, Chicago P.D. _


	8. Chapter 8

**My Girl**

_1.5 Years Later; Erin (15), Teddy (13), Emma (8)_

Erin padded down the hall, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand, reaching the bedroom door, she knocked gently, "Rise and shine sleepy heads." Erin called as she proceeded down the hall to the next door. "Common' Teddy" she called through the door. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Erin smiled to herself as she returned to the kitchen, the smell of eggs filled her nose as she peaked around the corner. There, stood Charlie, tall, dark and handsome, complete with spatula in hand.

Charlie felt Erin's eyes lingering on him and looked up, "What?" he grinned.

Erin returned him smile, "Nothing."

Charlie kept smiling, all the while churning the eggs, "Hungry?" he queried casually.

Erin shrugged as she kept watching him, until finally, the sound of the door could be heard opening, and her attention was drawn away. "Morning Sunshine!" she greeted her sister warmly.

"Morning!" Emma chirped as she slid into one of the dining chairs.

Erin followed her to sit down, "Did you have a good sleep?" she asked, tucking a stray curl behind Emma's ear.

Emma nodded, "Yup!"

"And you got all your homework packed?" Erin asked glancing at the backpack sitting at Emma's feet.

"Of course." Emma replied.

Erin smiled, "That's my girl."

"Who's hungry?" Charlie asked as he came in carrying a plate of scrambled eggs with toast and jam.

Emma smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you."

"Anything for you cheeks." Charlie replied with a wink and Emma giggled.

Erin smiled at the interaction, before noticing Teddy still wasn't awake, she sighed and headed to his room, pushing open the door to find her brother still curled snuggly under the sheets. "Common Teddy, it's time to get up." Erin told him more sternly than before.

Teddy pulled the covers further over his face and Erin responded by ripping them off, "Get up." She told him, "Common, what's wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone." Teddy grunted.

Erin crossed her arms over her chest, "I will not _leave you alone_. It's time for school. Now if you want to go without breakfast, be my guest, but you are going."

"Ugh." Teddy growled, "Fine. Now get out!"

Erin rolled her eyes, "Ungrateful little –" she bit her tongue to stop herself from finishing her sentence as she returned to the dining area.

"Are you fighting again?" Emma asked, her forehead creased with worry.

"Nah," Erin replied, "Don't worry so much." She bent down to kiss the top of Emma's head, "It'll give you wrinkles." Emma looked up at her, "Why don't you go get your coat on." She said ruffling the top of her head.

Emma nodded as she headed towards the closet, Erin sighed as she watched her retrieve her red raincoat and matching boots, Emma was so easy, but then again, so was Teddy when he was her age.

Strong hands slunk under her arms and around her waist and Erin leaned back into Charlie, taking in the stale smell of cigarettes that somehow seemed to comfort her. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "Maybe you should take your own advice." He told her.

Erin smiled and glanced back at him, "And what would that be?"

"Not to worry so much." He pressed another kiss to her head, "They're fine, they're kids, this a phase that Teddy's going through, trust me, I've been there, being a teenager is hard, you know that."

"I guess." Erin replied unconvinced.

"I'll walk them to school." Charlie offered, Erin nodded as she released him and moved to get her own things ready as Charlie slunk out from the bedroom.

"Are _you _going to school today?" Teddy shot at Erin.

Erin sighed, "Teddy, we've had this conversation, I can't go to school, I have to work, so we can eat and have heat."

Teddy scowled at her, "Whatever."

Erin watched as he grabbed his backpack, a slice of toast, shoved his feet into his converse and pushed by Emma.

"Bye Erin!" Emma called as Teddy pushed her into the hall muttering 'let's go."

"Bye!" Erin called back, "Have a good -" the door slammed behind them, "day." Erin finished somewhat sadly as she watched them go. Lately, Teddy had this thing about her not going to school, he just didn't understand, he didn't get it. She sunk onto the couch and eyed Charlie's pipe that was resting on the table. Erin ran her fingers through he hair, and with a shaking hand, reached out to grab the pipe. Her other hand grabbed the lighter, she fumbled with it for a few minutes before packing the pipe and inhaling deeply, she let out a shaky breath as she fought the tears before chucking the lighter against the wall as hard as she could.

* * *

"Go on," Charlie told them as they arrived in front of the school, Emma took off quickly towards the playground, "Hang on there." Charlie called to Teddy, "I've got something for you."

Teddy scuffed his converse against the ground, "What?" he asked not looking up at Charlie.

"Look at me." Charlie snapped, his patience growing thin as Teddy reluctantly looked up, "Take these okay, and I want you to sell all of it, by the end of the week." Charlie glanced around before shoving a bag of pills into Teddy's hand.

"No." Teddy tried to hand them back, "I'm not doing this anymore."

"You are." Charlie told him coldly, "or else you and Ems can go live on the street."

"Erin wouldn't let you." he countered.

Charlie shrugged, "I guess we'll see."

"You said if I did this, Erin could go back to school." Teddy looked up at Charlie sadly, "You promised."

"She can go back to school." Charlie replied, "She just doesn't want to,"

"But she said-"

"She's drug addict Teddy, just like your Mom was, she'll tell you whatever you wanna hear."

Charlie frowned as his hand clasped over the bag and he took his back pack off of one side to shove it into the front pocket.

"It'll be easy, MDMA is all the rage right now, everybody's doing it, it will practically sell itself." Charlie looked down at the ground, "End of the week." Charlie reminded him shaking his finger and giving him a wink before turning and walking in the direction of home.


	9. Chapter 9

**We're all under the uperhand**

Voight watched Erin walk in as she slipped into the booth across from him. He pushed a coffee towards her, "You're high."

"Yeah, well," Erin looked out the window, "I have to make it believable."

"You're doing more than make it believable Erin, you're fallin' in too deep."

Erin's head snapped around to look at him, "I've got it under control."

"Do you?" Voight raised an eyebrow, "Cuz the way I see it, is you're loosing control."

"Does this look like loosing control to you?" Erin shoved her backpack onto the table.

Voight looked from her to the backpack before grabbing it and discreetly opening it. He nodded as he chewed the toothpick in the corner of his mouth. "They're trusting you with more."

"Cuz they know I deliver." Erin scowled at him, "And so do you, otherwise you wouldn't be paying me."

Voight gave her a once over, "Look Erin, I'm just worried about you is all."

"Do you think I like this?!" Erin demanded, "Because I don't." she shook her head and looked out the window again, fighting the tears welling in her eyes, "I promised myself that I wouldn't be like her, that I wouldn't –"

"Hey, hey, look at me," Voight waited until Erin reluctantly turned to face him before searching her tear-streamed face, "You are not like her, you are helping the CPD get these guys off the streets. You know how many arrests I've made because of your tips? How many drugs you've gotten off the street? How many kids you might have saved?" He shook his head, "You're nothin' like her."

Erin focused on adding sugar to her coffee, "I'm a mess. Charlie, he needs me to be a mess, for him to trust me."

"Anytime you want out, you just the word, okay?"

Erin shook her head and wiped at the corners of her eyes, "It's not that easy."

"It is that easy." Voight countered. "I can get you out."

Erin shook her head helplessly, "Teddy knows somethings up, and I, I just feel like I've let him down somehow."

"Erin, listen to me, you're 15 years old, you're tryin' to do right by your brother and your sister, but you need to think about yourself. You let me worry about Teddy."

Erin nodded, "I better get back."

Voight passed her an envelope under the table, "Take your 500 out."

Erin forced a smile, "I know the drill Hank," she paused before exiting the booth, "thanks."

Voight nodded, "Take of yourself kid."

* * *

Teddy and Emma walked from the school yard and noticed a man leaning against a black car. "Hey guys!"

"Mr. Voight!" Emma ran towards him and Voight scooped her up into a hug as Teddy trailed along behind, dragging his feet nervously.

Voight looked between the two, "You guys wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Emma agreed as she looked to Teddy.

Teddy shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

"Climb on in, you wanna ride in the front Ted?" he asked.

Again Teddy shrugged.

"Why don't you jump in," Voight offered as he helped Emma into the back of the car.

The threesome arrived at the ice cream shop. Emma pressed her face onto the cool glass, eyes wide as she took in the rainbow of flavours in front of her.

"What can I get you kiddo?" Voight asked her.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough please." Emma responded, licking her lips in anticipation.

Voight glanced back at Teddy, "And you?"

"Pistachio." Teddy muttered quietly.

Voight nodded, "Two scoops of Pistachio and two scoops of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough for the little lady."

The teenager behind the counter nodded, "coming right up."

A moment later, he reappeared with two waffle cones heaping with two heaping scoops of ice cream on each.

"Thank you!" Emma squealed excitedly.

"Thank you." Teddy smiled a little from beneath his ball cap.

"Lets go outside, it's a beautiful day." Voight suggested as they left the ice cream shop. "Ems, why don't you go play on the swings?"

The little girl grinned before taking off to the swing set, her pigtails flying behind her. Teddy moved to follow her, "Nuh uh," Voight rested a firm hand on Teddy's shoulder, "You and I, were gonna have a little talk."

Teddy sighed as he sunk down on the bench.

Voight grabbed Teddy's hat, "Take that off so I can see you." He eyed Teddy up for a moment, "There something you wanna tell me?"

Teddy shook his head no.

"Why you givin' Erin so much trouble?"

Teddy scowled, "None of your business."

"Actually it is." Voight replied calmly.

"Why? Cuz she works for you? Cuz you _take care of her?"_

Voight blinked, "She takes care of herself, and of you, so what's your problem?"

"Are you seriously going to pretend that you and her don't have some arrangement?"

"Who else knows about this?" Voight asked.

"So you admit it."

"I said, _who else knows about this?_" Voights tone went cold, "I won't ask again."

"Just me, I don't know."

"It better damn well just be you cuz if Charlie an his guys found out Erin was working with me, who knows what they'd do to her."

A lump formed in Teddy's throat, "B-b-but you'll protect her."

Voight nodded, "I'll do what I can. Now what can I do for you?"

Teddy sighed, his chin sinking against his chest as he shrugged, "Can you get rid of Charlie?"

Voight looked at him, "I won't be able to do it alone."

Teddy nodded, "Tell me what to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Skin**

The sound of a pounding base rocked the whole house as Teddy passed through the crowds trying to remain unseen. The house was full, the alcohol was flowing and the drugs were everywhere. Teddy swallowed the lump in his throat, if all went well tonight, they would be free, free from Charlie, free from this life, free. Teddy checked his watch, it was almost time.

Voights words echoed in his head, _Do not sell one single drug to one single kid tonight, understand me? Wait until quarter past twelve, then, call Charlie and tell him you need a refill. My guys show up right after and he's in jail for soliciting drugs to under age kids. _

Teddy pulled a phone from his pocket and sent a text, that read, _running low, might need a refill soon._ He glanced at the clock that read 11:35 and as he did, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone he hadn't expected. Annie, fighting with Ricky Savano, Teddy watched as Annie swayed as she hit Ricky in the chest with all she had. Annie moved to hit him again but this time, Ricky caught her arm and shoved her hard against the wall.

"Hey" Teddy tried to call out but his voice caught in his throat as he began to push his way through the crowd, and he watched as Ricky pushed Annie up the stairs towards the bedrooms, "Hey!" Teddy called out again more forcefully this time as he reached the bottom of the took them two at a time, coming to a set of three closed doors when he heard a scream. Teddy ran towards the last door and tried to push it open but it was locked. He pounded on the door, "Annie!" he yelled, "ANNIE!" Teddy looked around desperately, "Help!" he called out but the music was too loud and he voice was drowned out by the sounds of the party.

Teddy took a deep breath and ran towards the door, throwing as much of his weight into it as he could causing the door to crash open. The dark haired man that Teddy recognized straddled Annie glanced back at him. Ricky Sanavo was in his early twenties, and came from the wrong side of the tracks, much like the rest of the kids in their neighbourhood, he had a mean younger brother named Ryan who was in Teddy's grade. Both boys got off on getting high and bullying other kids but Ricky had been in deep with Annie for a long time. Teddy wasn't exactly sure what was going on between them, but he knew it was bad. "Get away from her!" Teddy yelled as he grabbed for the closest thing to him, which happened to be a baseball trophy.

The young man moved to grab something from his pocket by Teddy was faster as he ran took a swing at the boy, knocking him off Annie and onto the floor. Teddy looked between the boy and Annie, "Annie," Teddy moved to the side of the bed, "Annie are you okay?"

Annie nodded seeming in shock, Teddy turned around to see the man looking furious as he scrambled to his feet and charged, this time, a knife in hand. Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and swung the trophy as hard as he could, connecting with, well something. He opened his eyes, one at a time, to find Ricky passed out on the floor, not moving.

Teddy's heard pounded in his chest as he kicked the boy, then all of a sudden as if out of no where Annie grabbed the trophy from his hand and smashed it against the boys head, a pool of blood rapidly began to form at their feet as Teddy looked at Annie in horror, "What have you done…" Teddy breathed as tears welled in his eyes.

Annie's hands shook as she dropped the trophy and it clattered against the ground, her whole body quivered as her eyes were blood shot eyes widened as the blood spread onto her shoes.

"The police are going to be here any minute." Teddy spoke the words, but he felt as though they were coming from someone else.

Annie gapped at him, her mouth hung open as tears began to form in her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth in a poor attempt to keep a sob from escaping.

"We'll tell them it was self defence." Teddy offered as he watched Annie sink onto the bed, one hand still covering her mouth, the other coming to rest on her stomach.

"I can't go to jail." Annie all but whispered staring at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Maybe he's not dead." Teddy stuttered, "Maybe-"

"He's dead Teddy." Annie moaned as she pulled her knees into her chest, curling into a ball.

"It was self defence." Teddy repeated.

"They'll never believe us." Annie sobbed, "We have to call Erin and Charlie."

Teddy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, he reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve the phone Voight had given him and tip toed over to Annie, he placed one hand on her shoulder and with the other, offered her the phone. Annie looked at the phone and then up to Teddy, "It's going to be alright." Teddy told her.

* * *

"I'm here." Erin burst through the door, first grabbing Annie and pulling her into a hug.

"There's no time." Annie pushed her away.

Erin nodded but suddenly did a double take noticing Teddy for the first time, "Teddy," she breathed, "What are you doing here?" she reached out to him, "You need to leave." She told him, Teddy remained frozen in place, "_now." _Erin told him her eyes wide with fear.

Teddy took off from the room leaving the girls as he pulled the phone Voight gave him out of his pocket, with shaking hands, he retrieved the number and dilaed, praying for Voight to answer.

"Common. Common." Teddy muttered under his breath as the phone clicked to the answering machine, "Damn it!" he cursed as he threw the phone against the wall.

"Okay good so, we roll him up into the sheets and then we push him out the window?" Erin asked Annie?

"The window, are you sure?" Annie asked nervously as she watched Erin prop open the window and tried to avoid looking at the body on the floor.

"He's already dead Annie." Erin snapped her emotions getting the better of her, "And we can't risk anyone seeing us drag him out of here. Now make sure all the blood is cleaned up." Erin grabbed the sheets, lay them on the ground and rolled the body into them, soaking up the blood as they went. "See if there's new sheets in the closet."

* * *

Teddy fingered the phone, peaking out of the bushes into the night he watched as Charlies pick up truck drove off into the night, before springing from the bushes and heading into the night.

When he arrived back at the apartment, he hesitated at the door, he shook his head, it was fine, he would be fine.

Teddy walked into the door and immediately felt his body slammed against the hallways closet causing the mirror to shatter. He heard a scream and Charlie's voice bark "Get in your room."

Charlie grabbed Teddy by the collar and hauled him into the living you, "You little piece of shit."

Teddy raised his hands in defence, his voice quivered, "I-I didnt do anything I swear."

"You didnt do anything?" Charlie growled, the right side of his upper lip twitched like a snarl. "The police were coming to that party tonight."

"You weren't even at the party!" Teddy protested trying to remain calm.

"Who the fuck do you think was going to deliver your drugs." Charlie snapped taking a threatening step towards him.

"I didn't know the cops were gonna be there." Teddy tried to explain.

"No? Then how was it that Annie called to tell us that cops were on their way _before _they showed up?" he questioned.

"We thought the neighbours complained about noise." Teddy spat out getting desperate now.

"I don't think so." Charlie replied, "You know what I think?"

Teddy swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.

"I think you were tryin' to set me up." Charlie cocked his head to the side.

"No, I-" Teddy was cut off by Charlie's fist colliding with his face. Teddy crumpled to the ground and Charlie kicked him hard in the ribs and then he kicked him again and again, knocking the wind out of Teddy's lungs, as he heard his ribs crack.

"No!" a shill scream echoed in the room as Emma came running out of her bedroom.

"Back off kid." Charlie snarled.

"Don't hurt my brother!" Emma tried to step between them but Charlie grabbed her and threw her into a wall, the little girl crumpled like a doll as she began to cry.

"Emma!" Teddy managed to call out, "Emma! Are you okay?!"

"Shut up snitch." Charlie grabbed the knife on the table, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you ain't gonna forget."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sharp Knife of an Old Life**

_1 year later _

Erin (16)

Erin sulked into the house carrying a large box that she was struggling to hang onto, but refused to ask for help.

"What's happening Mom?" a young boy looked up at his mother but she simply sighed and cupped him into his side.

"Don't worry baby, everything's going to be fine." Camille soothed giving Erin's back a gentle smile.

Hank Voight appeared beside them, "Erin's gonna be staying with us for awhile." Voight explained to his family as he chewed the cud in his mouth and watched as Erin stood in the doorway taking it all in.

Voight lived with his wife and son in a modest two story, three-bedroom home just outside of down town. It wasn't much, but they had made it a home. Despite Voights demanding job and more often than not gruff nature, Camille's eyes showed only love and admiration for her husband who provided for her and her son. She felt Voights hand come to rest of the small of her back as she turned to look at him. There was an uncertainty in usual stead fast gaze, but Camille leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, telling him that everything was going to be okay. She reached up to gently wipe the lipstick from his lips, "You are a good man Hank Voight." She told him sincerely as she looked into his pale blue eyes that radiated worry.

Hank sighed, he wanted to help Erin, but he also wanted to do right by his family and he would not tolerate anything less than absolutely the best. Leading his family inside he watched as Erin stood at the mantle in their living room, her eyes glassy as she looked at the family pictures.

"Justin why don't you go upstairs and clean your room," Voight suggested without so much as looking at his son.

"But Dad, I-" Justin began to protest but was stopped dead when Voight turned to glare into him, "Oh-kay." He relented unhappily as he proceeded towards the stairs.

Camille watched him go before turning back to the living room, "I'm going to go start dinner." She announced a little too cheerily, Hank turned to look at her and raised one eyebrow in questioning, she returned his look with a sheepish smile and small shrug before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Erin," Hank barked causing the teenage girl to turn slowly around to face him, "Now that you're gonna be staying with us, there's gonna be some rules." He explained, "Sit."

Erin followed his nod towards the sofa and did as she was told.

"No drugs." Hank approached the soft and sat down on the coffee table across from her, he lifted one finger, "No fights," Another finger popped up, "And never jerk me around." Erin nodded but her eyes seemed vacant, as if they were somewhere else, "I'm serious Erin," he wanted to snap his fingers in front of her face but he held himself back, "I'm taking a huge chance on you, bringing you into _my _home."

"I know." Erin whispered but refused to match his eyes.

"Good," Voight straightened as he took her in, Erin certainly looked like she'd been through the ringer, she had a black, swollen eye, her hair was knotted and her clothes were ripped. "Why don't you go upstairs and wash up" Hank suggested, "We've set you up in the bedroom second on the right."

Erin nodded as she moved to leave, hovering at the bottom of the stairs before looking at him, "Hank, I – I really appreciate this." She told him sincerely, "I won't let you down. I promise."

Voight nodded watching as she crouched down to grab the box that had been left at the foot of the stairs. The box was large, but not as far a holding all someones belongings. He watched her, a little sadly, at least he'd be able to protect her now.

* * *

Erin pushed open the bedroom door, it was a small room, painted with a pale yellow, a single bed that was neatly made with navy sheets and a maroon comforter sat in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room was a small desk – she would be starting at St. Ignatius school the following week. She already knew what she would say. She would say that she was Hank's goddaughter, staying with him while her parents travelled. She sighed as she flopped down on the bed, nothing was further from the truth but in the dog eat dog world that was being a junior in high school. Having a father who had been in jail longer than she could remember and a mother who was a junkie was basically like having a target on her back that asked the student body to give her hell. She would have enough problems fitting in as it was without adding fuel to the fire. The smell of a home cooked meal wafted up through the vents, but somehow it just made her stomach turn as the guilt and anxiety began to set in. She wondered why Teddy would leave for New York without so much as a goodbye. She wondered how Emma was coping in foster care. She even wondered what her mother was doing, if she even noticed that they were all gone. All separated and gone.

It took Erin a long time to come around to the idea that leaving Emma in foster care was the right thing to do. Still, there were times when she regretted the decision. Teddy had left of his own accord but Emma, Emma was ripped from her arms, as she screamed and kicked and cried – calling out to her sister to not let them take her, to not leave her alone, to save her. And Erin did nothing. She watched and did nothing as Family and Children Services loaded her nine-year-old baby sister into a car and drove away. She remembered the tears and the screams, but what haunted her most was the confusion in Emma's eyes. After everything that they had been through, why would Erin let them take her away?

Erin rolled onto her side as she pulled her knees into her chest and closed her eyes allowing a single tear to fall as she pursed her lips together. Hank had explained that it was for the best, that Emma would find a good home because she was young. She had taken care of Emma and Teddy for so long, why should now be any different? But after Teddy left, she wondered if she was what was best for them after all. At first, she thought that both she and Emma could go into foster care together, so she could still be around and they wouldn't have to be separated. But Hank put an end to that pretty quickly when he explained that no one wanted a 16 year old with a troubled past and the only result would be both of them being shuffled through the system and perhaps having it worse than they already did.

As much as Erin wanted to stay with Emma, she couldn't, no, she wouldn't allow Emma to suffer because of her. Not anymore. So Erin and Voight had made the call and Voight had seen that as a sign of maturity and welcomed her into his home. A part of her wondered if it had been a test – to see how selfless she could be – to see how responsible she had become – if it had, it seemed that she had past because here she was living in Hank Voights house, but it came at a cost – her heart was broken into a million pieces – and even though she knew that Hank was saving her – she wondered if her heart would ever truly mend.


End file.
